The Gray Wikia
Welcome to the The Gray Wikia Using this page as both a tracking resource for myself, and my players, as well as to get potentially new ones up to speed that may like to join in the campaign. Taking place on Toril, in Faerun, D&D 3.5 Edition A world worth saving? Corbin and his companions have had their fair share of adventures. There is always a constant in every journey, and Corbin finds himself affected the most by it. The people of the world suffer. There are those that profess to the protection of the weak, and justice for the lawlessness, but in the end they're in such position for their own personal advancement and greed. The many are trodden on, acting as stepping stones for the power hungry elite. Whether an overzealous clergyman, ambitious buissnes men, or even Lords and Ladies. Corbin deems its time to reset the scales, so obviously unbalanced. And hes got his eyes on the Tablets of Fate. Shattered by the overdeity Ao, during the Time of Troubles to show they held no sway over him/her/it. But Corbin remains unconvinced, if they held no true power over Ao, why not simply destroy them fully, instead of merely breaking into pieces... pieces of a puzzle he now searches to reunite. To gather the shards of fate, and to rewrite it. The Story so far.... Overcome with pain, and grief, Xara raises her blade to the helpless Golmath. She feels a rage boiling within and for a second has some insight into what Golmath may've been feeling... but the rage overwhelms her and she takes the Goliath's life. The guards return with a Magister who also appears to have some experiance with spells. He hold Kale & Xara in the room interrogating them, and with Xara admitting she killed Golmath, takes her into custody. Meanwhile below the rooms, on the main floor over the tavern, two people observe the unfolding events. A roguish red haired woman named Gwendalyn, and a glass-eyed man named Kisho. As Xara is escorted away, she and her guards comes across a large group of people entering through the gates of the city. Xara immediately recongized them as the villagers they had saved from the cleric testing various toxins upon. They learn the village was destroyed in a great storm and the surviving townsfolk had journeyed to waterdeep for sanctuary. A familur face arrives, turning out to be the Halfling investigator that Xara had met previously. Frank vouches for Xara, and she is set free as Kale arrives. They begin to talk about what they went through and their next move when they're approached by Kisho & Gwen. Angered by Kisho, Kale & Xara turn to leave... when something comes over them. Kale realizes that Kisho wants help. His father had been murdered and beheaded, and Kisho was trying to find his father's killer. Xara & Kale knew exactly who Kisho was looking for: Cyrzat. Deciding to work together, to find Cyrzat, and uncover more about the Shards of Fate, the four left, and went to Kisho's home between the Castle & Dock ward. It was here they decided to follow the only lead they had, a map found in the chest from earlier, the one that had the documents that freed Fender Whistlebag. The map lead them to the City of the Dead, the grave ward in waterdeep. They discovered a masolium with a sarcophogus which became animated and spoke to them. Kisho attempted to bypass whatever trick their was to opening the sarcophogus and instead set off a trap. Nearly stuck in horrible illusions, Kale manages to t'wart the spell, freeing them all. They soon found the trick to opening the vault, and stepped into the errie black void within. Arriving safely, the four suspect they're nolonger on their on plane. They stumble across bizarre scenes, a dead Sasquatch gripping a piece of cylinder shaped wood. An old shack, leading down into some type of crypt... which they discovered belonged to a Mind Flayer, this place being the spot for an experiment. Kisho smashed an orb inside, and the energy it set free reanimated the dead within. With Xara calling on the power of Nobanion, the undead proved no match against them. The Illithid proved more of a challenge, even turning Kale against the party, but after wounding it, and even setting it aflame, the Mind Flayer retreated. Leaving the underground crypt, the group pressed on to a tower they could see in the far off distance... upon arriving to discover that the tower was on a piece of land, but floated high in the sky, a massive crater beneath it. Discovering a damanged suspended bridge system, the group figured out how to get across. Within the tower, they discovered a chest containing a Book, and a Shard of Fate. They also found clues that the previous occupant may have been a bit escentric, and even somewhat incompentant, as various trap spells were triggered, but had strange effects, more likely unintended. Part of one of these mis-fired opened a portal that lead back to the masolium. They group discussed the Shard, and decided to goto the tavern where Arthrogar was to see if they could find any more clues as to other Shards, or even the events that took place after their encounter with Cyrzat. Meeting the Dwarf, they discover he has no memory of that night at all. Arty also has a guest, a large man, with long hair, raven black, in even blacker armor. The man says little and departs. The group discusses things with Arthrogar... and Kisho attempts to use his power to intrude on Arthrogar's mind. Not only is he surprised the Dwarf resists him, but also immediately understands Kisho's psionic power, and how it was used on him. The Dwarf banishes Kisho from the room, and any future dealings. The rest of the group leaves to retrieve the other Shard they seem to have misplaced. With the two are returned to Arthrogar, he agrees to give them a lead to the next possible Shard location. Gwen, Kale, Kisho, and Xara return to Kisho's home to reflect on everything that has happened, and decide where to go from there. The Heroes Gwendalyn "Mirage" Docksward Kale Ulhar Kisho Ravenswood Xara The Gray Arthrogar "Arty" Stonekeeper Corbin Emytha "Little E" Gravel Jasmine Shimergloom Zato Ash Other People of Note Bender Whistlebag Boe Cyrzat Dallon Estra Fender Whistlebag Ferra Frank Tumblebarrel Golmath Simon Thimblebottom Sir Ivan McKellar Sammeal Tyrenthia Vanity Xanos Zora Bersk Visited Locations Astral Plane Catacombs of Yintros Waterdeep Artifacts & Arcana Dymondheart Tablets of Fate Shards Category:Browse Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Faerun Category:The Gray Campaign